


Second Chances

by EverescentlyS



Category: Arrow - Fandom, DC Comics, Green Arrow
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverescentlyS/pseuds/EverescentlyS
Summary: Basically me being Arrow trash and writing a one shot because I couldn't find anything on Black Siren & Green Arrow and after the recent episode, I definitely need a different ending.





	

He knows Felicity is right. 

He knows that and yet he still hopes something could be changed. 

Felicity wasn't the one taken by aliens and shown what his life could be like. She didn't get to see Laurel,  _Laurel_ , alive in his arms like the way he dreams of her now.

Seeing Laurel -  _Black Siren_ \- had brought everything he had felt on that mothership back to surface. It was almost like dangling something right in front of his eyes but just out of his reach. When he'd hugged her that night in the bunker, it almost felt like a piece of him, the piece that had died when Laurel eyes had closed forever, was brought back to life. 

And despite Black Siren not actually being his Laurel, he couldn't help but feel the need to help her. He had failed both Earth 1 -  _never in a million years had he thought he'd actually need to say "Earth 1"_ \- Laurel and hallucination Laurel but maybe he could save this one. 

And despite Felicity swearing that Black Siren was irredeemable, he had seen something in her eyes when he'd talked to her about giving into the darkness. Her eyes had been soft. She had looked at him like  _his_ Laurel and if he didn't do anything about it, Oliver knew it would haunt him forever. 

*** 

"Laurel!" He calls out, the second he recovers from being thrown through a wall. 

Laurel is standing in front of Felicity. Eyes cold and dark. 

Oliver manages to push himself up and off the ground. The pain that he would feel later from the impact forgotten as he realized just how close Black Siren was to killing one of his best friends. 

He takes slow steps forward, keeping his eyes on the Earth 2 version of his first love. 

"Don't do this." 

She doesn't look at him. 

"There's no coming back for you." He says to her again, all the while stepping closer and closer to the two women. 

Oliver knows it's a risk but if he feels like if he could just get close enough to make her  _see_ him, he could stop her from killing not only Felicity but the good in her too. 

"If you kill Felicity, you're killing that part of yourself that existed before you lost your family." He almost adds that part about his own doppelgänger. 

Her eyes glance towards him and it's enough to encourage Oliver. He keeps walking...he keeps talking. 

And by then he is in front of her, taking a step in between the Laurel of a different universe and the Felicity of this one. Laurel's eyes are dark in the light of the warehouse but they find his once more. 

He knows he's close to breaking her. Close to breaking the shell that protects her heart. He knows that it's there because ever since he lost the real Laurel, his own had built the same thing. Nothing can compare to losing your first love and if Black Siren had told the truth, she knew what it felt like to have someone that important snatched from your life. 

"If you end this now, then we can find that person again." 

Her eyes go back to him and he swears he sees a flash of uncertainty. That's all he needed. 

"Together." He adds and this time he sees that shell break. 

"Ollie." She breathes quietly and then there's that softness in her eyes again, followed by tears and Oliver immediately steps forward, grabbing the Laurel that wasn't Laurel and pulling her into him. She fits so perfectly and it breaks his damn heart for the third time.

 

***  

"Are you sure about this?" Felicity asks, blue eyes fixated on Earth 2 Laurel. 

They were back in the Arrow hideout. Prometheus had escaped but he had broken through with Black Siren and that itself was a victory for Oliver. 

"Can we trust her?" The blonde asks and Oliver turns to look at his teammate. 

"She didn't kill you." He tells her.  _Had she not seen Black Siren willingly let her guard down and admit to wanting out from the path that she was on?_

"It could be a part of a plan. Prometheus could be using your blindspot for Laurel against you." 

He knew she was just protecting him and that she could very easily be right about this but he refused to think that Black Siren had faked the entire thing. The emotion in her eyes had been raw and so was the way she had clung onto him. 

Black Siren looked up at him then and when their eyes met, she offered him a little smile. Oliver froze and all thoughts of the possibility of this all being a part of a plan was halted. 

"Oliver-" Felicity warned as he stood up from where he'd been sitting with Felicity by her computers. 

Laurel's eyes were still on him and he ignored his friend's warning. Instead he walked over to the doppelgänger of his first love. 

"Now what?" She asked, looking down at her hands. She had changed out of her suit and into regular clothes. She looked so much like his Laurel that for a split second he thought he might have actually imagined the whole of the past twenty four hours. 

"You can join the team." He said, not even regretting the offer despite the fact that his last recruit had flat out betrayed him for the very man that was threatening to tear his world apart. 

Laurel's shy smile doesn't disappear off her lips and Oliver has to hold his breath because it still doesn't make any sense to him that anyone could look exactly and talk exactly like someone else. 

"Okay." Earth 2 Laurel says the smile growing.

His does too, well it follows until Laurel's smile disappears and it pulls down into a frown. She reaches out to take his hand and the warmth in the hold surprises him. 

"You look so much like him I can't even look at you without hurting." Black Siren says softly, eyes sorrowful. 

She has no idea how much it hurts him just to hear her voice and know it's not the same woman he'd clung onto all those years he was lost. 


End file.
